


Crush (日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアン、クラウス、Z任務中。 Zとクラウスの両者が見逃したある事実にドリアンが気付く。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush (日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153938) by [tosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca/pseuds/tosca). 



> (Posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-11.html)

Zはバルコニーから人々を眺めていた。男性は皆フォーマルな黒のシルクのスーツに身を包み、女性群はありとあらゆる色のドレスを纏い、舞踏室のクリスタルのシャンデリアの光にも負けないような輝く宝石を身に着けていた。外交のエリートたちは、ブンブンと音を立てながら常に野原を移動している黒い蜂と危険な花をZの下に形成していた。

セキュリティーの詳細として彼はポジション３にD とJを見ることができた。それよりもさりげなく、Gが深紅のドレスに身を包み、スウェーデン代表派遣団の一人で明らかに彼に熱をあげている男性とワルツを踊っていた。　Gが男だと分かった時の相手の反応を想像してZは身震いした。しかしながらヘル・ホルムランドについて彼が聞いた話によれば、もしかしたら彼は全く気にしないかもしれなかった。

エーベルバッハ少佐も舞踏室のフロアにいた。先ほど軽蔑して言っていたように彼は‘平民と交わっていた’。彼の長い髪は珍しくきちんと手入れがされ暗く光っており、フォーマルなスーツは彼の長身の姿をエレガントに見せていた。少佐は直立していたが、このような場に慣れているようにみえた。それももちろんのこと、彼は本物の紳士であるのだから。たとえ彼に暴力的な傾向があるにしても。

「彼はいい眺めじゃないかい？」

Zはびっくりしてカモフラージュのために持っていたジンジャーエールのグラスを落としそうになった。ドリアン・レッド・グローリア卿がいつの間にか彼の隣にいた。普段伯爵はいればとても目立つので、このようにこっそりと近づかれると二倍驚いた。特に彼がこのようなものを着ている時はなおさらだった。Zは驚いて目をぱちくりさせた。確かにそれはスーツではあったが、鮮やかなターコイズブルー色で金のレースに縁どられており、20世紀よりは17世紀の後半にふさわしそうな代物であった。 そしてこの上なく素晴らしいものではあったが、伯爵のつけていたダイヤのイヤリングはティファニーの女性用アクセサリーだとZは確信していた。

その時Zは伯爵が言ったことにやっと気がついた。この男の言おうとしていることが何かはっきりとは分からなかったが、それにもかかわらずZは顔を赤くした。

「伯爵？」

伯爵はちょっと意地悪そうな笑みを浮かべながら身を乗り出し、Zの紅潮した頬骨を軽く指でなぞり、嗄れた声で囁いた。

「さてZ君，私たちは「伯爵」と呼ぶ段階をもう超えただろう－私のことを「ドリアン」と呼んでくれて構わないよ。」

何かしらの衝撃がZの体を走った。伯爵はいつもどういうわけか彼をどぎまぎさせた。しかしながらZは何故か伯爵の存在を不快には思わなかった－というより実はその反対だった。ただ伯爵はいつも彼に少々落ち着きを失わせたが.。。。

「ありがとうございます、伯爵。」

「やれやれ、これは大変な仕事になりそうだ。」眉を吊り上げながら伯爵が言った。「まあいい。私の好きなものは大きくてハードな。。。チャレンジだからね。」

Zは何と言っていいか分からなかった。

「この夜会を楽しんでいるかい？」

「まあ僕は任務中ですが、それを除けばお陰様でなかなか楽しいですね。」

伯爵は何も言わなかった。そこで気まずい沈黙を避けるためにZはしゃべり続けた。

「僕はこのようなイベントにあまり慣れていないんです。僕の父は原子力発電所の保安監督員なので、ご想像の通り僕の育った環境ではこのようなイベントに出席することはありませんでした。なのでなかなか興味深いです。」

「「興味深い。。。」なんてすばらしく思慮のある言い方なんだ、Z君！」伯爵は笑った。「君はもうほとんど外交官のようだよ。」

「ありがとうございます、伯爵。」

「うーん、政治家やその同類に対する私たちの愛しの少佐の意見を考えると、これは褒め言葉とは言えないかもしれないね。このようなパーティーはどうしようもなく退屈なものさ。精力的な若い男性がすすんで出席するようなものではないね。」伯爵は睫毛の下から上目づかいにZを見た。「君はきっとオフの時にはもっとはるかに興味深いことをしているに違いないね。それらについて是非私に教えてはくれないかい？」

伯爵はバルコニーの手すりに寄りかかって持っていたシャンパンを飲んだ。ピンク色の舌が突如現れ、彼の下唇をけだるげに滑り、こぼれたシャンパンの滴を舐めとった。Zは急にジンジャーエールをごくごくと飲み、エアコンがちゃんと効いているのかどうか不審に思った。舞踏室は少々暑くなってきていた。

「ドリアン！俺の部下から離れろ、この変態野郎！」

Zの後方から少佐の声が吠えた。Zは飛び上がり、そして一夜のうちに二度ものバツの悪い状況にまた顔を赤らめた。彼は自分の上官の方を向いたが、少佐は怒りを伯爵に向けていた。

「ここで何をしているんだ。貴様はマイクロフィッシェを取り戻してくるはずだったろうが。」

「ああ、それはもう終わったよ、愛しの少佐。ここでは私のアリバイ工作をしているんだよ。」

「一目で泥棒だとわかるようにしてくる指示だったはずだ。」

「その通り、だからますます私にはアリバイが必要になってくるんだよ。ところで５分後に君と話しているのを見られると、間違いなく私の評判は計り知れないダメージを受けてしまう。そして更に悪いことに」、伯爵はシャンパンを飲み干した。「私のシャンパングラスが空になってしまったよ！喉が渇いて死んでしまう前に補充しに行かなくては。ではさようなら、Z君、少佐。」

Zは伯爵が通り過ぎた際に彼のお尻を軽く叩いていったのは、自分の想像だと確信した。少佐は無線機で彼の部下に何かつぶやいた後、怒鳴った。

「Z，報告しろ！」

Zは伯爵が立ち去るのを見るのを止め、注意を少佐にぱっと戻した。

「少佐！ここは異常なしです。何人かの人が来ましたが、皆すぐ立ち去りました。大使館員と秘書は一晩中舞踏室を離れていません。」

「よし。」と少佐は言い、彼のことをじっと見つめた。めったにないことだが少佐が何かについて決めかねているかのようにZには見えた。

「伯爵。エロイカ。」少佐は言いかけ、突然黙った。ジャケットから煙草のパックを出し、その中から一本抜き出して火をつけた。彼は何回か煙草を深く吸い込み続けた。「伯爵は気まぐれな野郎だ。到底おまえが信用すべき男ではない、色々な点において。。。」

「少佐、少佐が彼に苦労させられているのは知っています。」Zはまじめに答えた。「しかしながらもし伯爵が信用できない人物であれば、部長が我々と働くべく彼を雇うことはないと思います。」

「おまえは俺の話していることがまったく分かってないだろう？」少佐は業を煮やしているようだった。「伯爵は。。。自分が魅力的だと思う男すべてに親しげにするのだ。やつにはモラルなどなく、おまえがロールモデルとして尊敬すべきタイプの男ではない。」

Zは朗らかに少佐に笑いかけた。

「魅力的かどうかという点は分かりませんが、伯爵はいつも自分にとても優しくしてくださいます。僕は彼を尊敬していますが、決して少佐を尊敬しているほどではありません。」

何かしらの理由で少佐の目が大きく見開かれた。Zを凝視し、そして命令した。

「俺と一緒に来い。」

少佐は背を向け、階下へどんどんと進んで行った。Zは群衆をなぎ倒して行った少佐の後を追った。少佐は壁にもたれかけて人々を眺めていた一人の若い女性の前で止まった。Zは彼女が一人でいることに驚いた。何故なら彼女は長い黒髪と人を射るような緑の眼をした人並み以上に美しい女性だったから。実際、Zは二人を見比べながら明らかな相似があると思った。彼女のそれは少佐のハンサムな顔立ちが和らげられ、洗練された女性の美しさだった。

「ギーセラ、こちらは俺の部下の一人でエーリッヒ・ゲルンフォーファー大尉。エーリッヒ, こちらは俺の二親等のいとこの フロイライン・ギーセラ・フォン・ユンカーだ。」

「彼はいつも二親等っていうのを強調するのよ。」手をZに差し出しながら、彼女は言った。「きっとそう言うことで、私たちの間柄がいくぶん遠くなるのを期待しているのよ。」

「何故彼がこんなに素敵な女性と親類関係にあることを望まないのか分かりません。」Zは自分でも驚いたことに彼女の手を自分の唇まで持っていき、軽く接吻した。彼女は笑い、

「まあ、私この方好きよ、クラウス！ちょっと頭を下げてみて、エーリッヒ。」

Zは困惑したが、言う通り彼女に頭を下げた。

「白髪はなし！それであなたは私のいとこの下で働いているの？あなたは鋼の神経を持っているのね、きっと。」

「ギーセラ」少佐は彼女に顔をしかめた。「もう。。。」

建物の更なる奥の方からアラームが突然響きはじめた。人々はその方角に向き、アラームの音はますます大きくなっていった。部屋の隅々にいたセキュリティー達が皆半狂乱に無線機で話していた。

「あの馬鹿が今度は一体何をやってくれた。」少佐はぶつくさ言った。「Z，ここに残ってギーセラについていてくれ。」

少佐は睨みをきかせ外交官らを左右に散らし、アラームの音の方角に突進して行った。

ギーセラはため息をつき、言った。「全く、これだけは変わらないわね。クラウスは相変わらず風変りでぴりぴりしているわ。」 

「フロイライン・フォン・ユンカー, 貴方をダイニングルームまでエスコートさせていただけますか。」彼の上司への彼女の批判への同意を避けるため、Zは尋ねた。またダイニングルームはアラームとは反対の方向にあった。

「お願いだからギーサと呼んで！クラウスのように古い化石だけが私のこと‘ギーセラ’って呼ぶのよ。あなたは化石のようには見えないわ。」

ギーサは歯を見せて笑い、Zは彼女の笑顔が少々曲がっていることに気が付いた。それはますます彼女の魅力を増しただけだった。

*************

ホテルの部屋の戸枠に挟んでおいた髪の毛がなくなっていた。クラウスは銃を抜きキーを回し、ドアノブを出来る限り早く回しドアを足で押し開いた。ドア枠から部屋をざっと見回したところ、見慣れた姿がもの憂げに長椅子に横たわっていた。

少佐は唸ったが、部屋へ入りドアをロックし、銃をホルスターに戻し招かれざる客に怒鳴った。

「そんな風に俺のソファーにだらりとたれとるな！猥褻だ。」

「酷く悪かったよ、ダーリン。」

ドリアンは上体を起こし、べルベットに包まれた足をもう片方の足の上に乗せ、手をついて仰け反った。弓なりになって捧げもののように差し出された細長い体。むしろこのポーズの方がもっと猥褻だ、とクラウスは思った。勝算は全くなかったので、彼は任務の話に移った。

「お前、一体どうやってやったんだ？キムのセキュリティーは強盗をほんの少しの差で取り逃したと言っとったぞ。」

「巧妙なトリックさ、愛しの少佐。」クラウスの疑うような顔つきにドリアンは軽く笑った。「まさか私が企業秘密を手放すとは正直なところ思っていないだろう？」

クラウスは頭の下に腕を組み、ベッドに倒れ込んだ。

「貴様は今までの違法な(*注１)人生の中で一度でも正直に何かをやったことなどなかろうが。」

「まあまあ、私の両親がしたことをここで引っ張り出してくる必要はないよ。」

「貴様は何でも性的なほのめかしにしなくてはならんのか。」これはいらいらした質問というよりはもうあきらめの発言だった。

「うーん、もし君が私の思考をある特定の方向に導かなくてはならないのなら。。。」ドリアンは挑発的な声を喉から漏らした。

クラウスは鼻を鳴らした。

「おまえにはその気にさせる必要など全くないだろう。」

ドリアンはただ笑った。

「それで、愛しの少佐。。。」

「何だ？」

「私は正しかったかい？君の可愛い部下は君に首ったけなのかい？」

クラウスは起き上がり、ベットの端で足を振った。彼は屈んで靴の紐をほどき始めた。

「え、なんて言ったんだい、ダーリン？」ドリアンの音色には歓喜が混じっていた。

ドリアンに見えるすべてだった暗く光った頭の下からつぶやかれた言葉は、「ja」、「憎らしい」、そして「堕落者」に限りなく近く聞こえた。

ドリアンはまた笑い、続けた。

「そして君はすぐに彼を君のいとこのところに追い払ったね。愛らしいがどちらかというと遠慮のないギーサにだよ。もし私の勘違いでなければ、彼は彼女のことが気に入ったようだね。とても賢いよ、ダーリン。迅速で、決断力があり、天才的だ。」ドリアンは黙って、そしてため息を漏らした。「私が君に猛烈に惚れているのに何の不思議があるかい？」

「そんなことを言うな！気持ちが悪い。」

ドリアンは唇を尖らせたが、クラウスは彼のこの表情には慣れていて冷淡でいられた。

「やれやれ、私は少なくともそうだと知っているからね。君のペットの部下は彼の小さな頭の中で全く見当もついていないよ。」

「ばかげとる。お前が言っとったように、ただのティーンエージャーの憧れのようなものだ。俺があいつとグレトナグリーン（*注２）に駆け落ちする心配なんぞ全くいらんぞ。」

この最後の言葉は皮肉を込めて言われた。

「君は私が嫉妬しないように、彼に気晴らしを見つけてあげたんだね？ダーリン！やはり君は私のことを愛しているんだよ！」

クラウスはドリアンを睨み付け、忌まわしい拷問道具として用いられることもあるネクタイをねじり取り始めた。「俺はそんなことはしていない！思い上がった変態野郎め。黙れ。そしてベッドに来い。」

「喜んで、ダーリン。」

 

＜終わり＞

**Author's Note:**

> （注*１）ここで使われているのは’Misbegotten’という単語ですが、少佐は「違法な」という意味で使っています。ところがそれに対して伯爵は’Misbegotten’のもう一つの意味である「非嫡出子」を意味し「私の両親がしたこと。。。」と切り返すので、次の少佐の「性的なほのめかし」に繋がります。
> 
> （注*２)　グレトナグリーン：スコットランドのDumfries and Galloway州にある町。18世紀半ば、英国の男女が駆け落ち結婚する場合、グレトナグリーンにやってきて、その町の鍛冶屋さんに証人になってもらい、法的に結婚を成立させることがあった。


End file.
